Forum:Episode 340 Diskussion
Hallo zusammen, habe mir gerade die Episode 340 angeschaut und bin sehr erstaunt über den Verlauf des Shinobiweltkriegs. MIr sind ein paar Sachen unklar, vielleicht hat jemand lust mir diese Fragen zu beantworten. 1.Allgemein zum Edo Tensei: Wie kann Kabuto all diese Körper wiederbelebt haben, wenn sie seit jahrzehnten tot waren. (s. Beschreibung Edo Tensei "man braucht den leblosen Körper der Person, die man wiederbeleben will oder so ähnlich") 2. Wie will Sasuke Orochimaru wiederbeleben, da er bereits von Kabuto wiederbelebt wurde und somit keinen Körper mehr hat und wenn dieser von Itachi mit dem krassen Schwert, als wiederbelebte Marionette ebenfalls vernichtet wurde UND das Edo Tensei aufgelöst wurde? Glaubt ihr, die kleinen Überbleibsel, die man von Orochimaru gesehen hat haben sich zu einem neuen Körper entwickelt und dieser hat ebenfalls, wie Madara das Edo Tensei aufgelöst? Und wie will Madara den Neunschwänzigen wiederholen, wenn Naruto mit ihm verschmolzen ist? Ich hoffe es gibt auch für das Edo Tensei ein Juzu, das dieses auflösen kann und die leblosen Körper mit unendlichem Chakra verschwinden...Kalikma (Diskussion) 15:59, 28. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Es gibt auf vieles schon antworten, aber das würde vieles vorweg nehmen. Wenn du wissen willst was passiert, ob beispielsweise Edo Tensei gestoppt werden kann, empfehle ich dir den Manga weiter zu lesen, beziehungsweise hier die entsprechend gespoilerten Kapitel durchzulesen. Wenn du aber beim Anime bleiben willst, würde ich mich an deiner Stelle in Geduld üben. Mfg Tobi46.5.44.205 16:05, 28. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Danke Tobi, ich glaube dass grundsätzlich zum Edo Tensei schon alles aufgelöst wurde, jedenfalls wie Kabuot die ganzen Körper wiederbeleben konnte, auch ohne deren Körper? Ich hab das aber offensichtlich noch nicht ganz verstanden, kannst du dazu etwas sagen oder mich auf einen Link verweisen, wo ich das nachlesen kann bitte? Kalikma (Diskussion) 16:09, 28. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Links sind hier soweit ich weiß nicht gestattet, aber wenn du Google zum Thema Naruto Manga bemühst, wirst du mit Sicherheit sehr schnell fündig werden. Was die Artikel hier angeht, weiß ich nicht in wie weit sie genau aktualisiert wurden, aber wenn du nach Kabuto suchst und die Spoiler wegklickst dürftest du sicherlich einige Informationen bekommen und das dürfte für viele Charaktere gelten. Beim Thema Edo Tensei empfehle ich dir es einfach in die Suchleiste hier im Wiki einzugeben und du solltest deine Informationen erhalten. Mfg Tobi46.5.44.205 16:30, 28. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Also hier auf der Seite unter "Edo Tensei" findet man nur das was ich schon beschrieben habe, man braucht einen leblosen körper, aber kabuot hat in einer episode erzählt, dass er es geschafft hat auch ohne einen Körper Seelen zurückzuholen und das habe ich leider noch nirgends gefunden, wei das geht... Die Spoiler habe ich schon weggecklickt... Hast du darauf ne Antwort, sonst such ich mal in google. und danke schonmal Hast du dir auch das "Verschiedenes" ganz am Ende nach der Liste durchgelesen? Da heißt es unter anderem, dass nur Teile der DNS benötigt werden und kein ganzer Körper. Mehr Informationen als in diesem Artikel kann ich dir leider auch nicht geben, da diese ziemlich gut das zusammenfassen, was man aus dem Manga weiß. Ich bezweifel fast, dass es noch wesentlich bessere Quellen als dieses Wiki gibt, da es von ambitionierten Mitgliedern eigentlich immer recht aktuell gehalten wird. Mfg Tobi46.5.44.205 16:50, 28. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Ich halte mich mal an alle Informationen, die auf dem Stand des Animeas schon verfügbar sind. 1. Wie schon geschrieben wurde, braucht der Anwender des Edo Tensei nur eine DNA-Probe desjenigen, der wiederbelebt werden soll (Ziel). Das Ziel muss tot sein und die Seele des Ziels darf nicht versiegelt sein wie z. B. alle Hokage. Das hat Kabuto Tobi gegenüber erklärt. 2. Orochimaru wurde nicht von Kabuto wiederbelebt, das wird nirgendwo erwähnt und stimmt auch nicht. Kabuto hat sich lediglich die DNA von Orochimaru in seinen Körper eingepflanzt. Die DNA hat er von den Überresten, die Sasuke übrig gelassen hat, als er Orochimaru zerstückelte. Und Orochimaru hatte auch mit Edo Tensei (diesmal) nichts zu tun. Das, was man bei Kabuto kurzzeitig gesehen hat, war eine Verwandlung von Kabuto, der vorher auch alle anderen hat erscheinen lassen, deren DNA er in sich aufgenommen hat. Außerdem hast du vermutlich noch etwas falsch verstanden: Wenn jemandes Seele nicht versiegelt ist, kann er immer wieder durch Edo Tensei wiederbelebt werden (natürlich immer nur einmal zur gleichen Zeit). Angenommen, jemand könnte Edo Tensei anwenden, könnte er jetzt alle wiederbeleben, die sich gerade aufgelöst haben - sofern er die Voraussetzungen erfüllen kann (Wirtskörper + DNA vom Ziel). --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 17:52, 28. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Die Seite hier ist Spitze, da geb ich dir recht! Zum Thema Orochimaru weiß ich,dass er in einer früheren Episode, nämlich in 299 als Itachi, Naruto und Bee gegen Nagato kämpften auftauchte und von Itachis mächtigem Totsuki Schwert versiegelt wurde. Dies muss eine Widerbelebung von Kabuto gewesen sein oder woher sollte er sonst plötzlich aus dem nichts auftauchen? Orochimaru ist definitiv tot.Kalikma (Diskussion) 15:00, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Wenn du das weißt, ist es ja gut.^^ Nicht, dass er sich am Ende noch in einem Siegel versteckt hält. Aber mal etwas anderes...Orochimaru taucht im Kampf gegen Nagato auf? Habe ich irgendetwas verpasst oder ist das nur eine Zudichtung des Animes um diesen etwas zu strecken. Kann natürlich auch sein, dass ich da eine Erinnerungslücke habe, aber versiegelt Itachi nicht nur Nagato und Orochimaru in dem Kampf gegen Sasuke wesentlich früher? Mfg Tobi78.43.113.180 15:56, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Um das mal klarzustellen: Im Manga wie im Anime werden sowohl Nagato als auch Orochimaru von Itachis Schwert von Totsuka versiegelt - aber zu zwei völlig unterschiedlichen Zeitpunkten. Liebe® Kalikma, auch hier hast du entweder nicht aufgepasst oder dich verkehrt ausgedrückt. Und noch mal: Orochimaru taucht nirgendwo auf. Seitdem Itachi ihn vor seinem eigenen Tod versiegelt hat, ist er bis jetzt nicht mehr zu sehen gewesen (außer in Rückblicken). Und das, was aus Kabutos Bauch kam, war nicht Orochimaru, auch wenn es so aussah. Erklärung siehe mein voriger Post. Kabuto hat also Orochimaru nicht wiederbelebt, weder mit Edo Tensei noch sonst irgendwie. Edit: Außerdem ist nirgendwo die Rede davon, dass Orochimaru wiederbelebt wird (jedenfalls nicht in der Vorschau für 341). Die Folge heißt "Orochimaru's Return", was so viel wie Rückkehr bedeutet. Es gab schließlich genug Theorien darüber, dass Orochimaru gar nicht tot ist, siehe Diskussionsseite von Orochimaru. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 16:50, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Dann versuche ich mich mal klarer auszudrücken. Am Ende der Episode 299 taucht Orochimaru auf oder etwas das seine äußere Gestalt hat. Es sieht jedenfalls wie Orochimaru aus 1:1, sonst schaut auch die Episode nochmal an und dort versiegelt Itachis Susano´s diese Gestalt mit dem Totsuka Schwert, kurz darauf wird Nagato versiegelt oder welche unterschiedlichen Zeitpunkte gibt es noch? Es ist die selbe Episode von der ich spreche, zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt hat Sasuke angeblich Orochimaru getötet, jedenfalls nach meinem bisherigen Wissensstand. Außerdem habe ich nirgends beschrieben, dass Orochimaru aus Kabutos Bauch kam oder sonstiges. Ich rede einzig und allein von der Episode 299 in der eine Gestalt auftaucht die 1:1 wie Orochimaru aussieht. Kalikma (Diskussion) 12:36, 30. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::ich hab mir die folge grade nochmal angeschaut. man sieht oro tatsächlich! allerdings handelt es sich hierbei um einen rückblick. itachi erklärt was das schwert von totsuka kann und dabei bekommt man zu sehen, dass oro ebenfalls durch dieses schwert schon versiegelt wurde. [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 13:30, 30. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::Das ist ein Rückblick, weißt du auch von wann der rückblick ungefähr ist, weil wie passt das dann mit Sasuke vs. Oro zusammen? Das mit dem Rückblick hab ich nicht gecheckt gehabt. Kalikma (Diskussion) 21:50, 30. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::uff, die genaue episode kann ich dir nicht sagen, aber ich weiss das es im laufe des kampfes von sasuke gegen itachi (wo sasuke itachi tötet) war. und zwar ist dort aus sasukes fluchmal oro quasi rausgekommen und hat sich in ein monsterschlangenviech verwandelt. itachi hat ihn dann halt mit seinem schwert von totsuka versiegelt. [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 22:10, 30. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::achsoooo, das war die Erinnerungslücke die mir gefehlt hat... dankesehr :) Kalikma (Diskussion) 21:30, 1. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::gerne (: [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 09:34, 2. Dez. 2013 (UTC)